Lujuria primera y rota
by Ishiro Shizuka
Summary: Una noche candente... una que ninguno de los dos olvidaría... "Si su Dame- alumno seguía así lo rompería sin importar su dolor..."


**Hola minna... aquí nuevamente trayendo un pequeño one-shot en lo que me inspiro para mi otro fic Soul Thieve... ojala este pequeño fic les sea de su agrado.**

**Con eso y mas...**

**Disfrutenlo X3**

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece sino habría YAOI! O Tsuna seria mujer… XD

* * *

**Capítulo único:**

**Lujuria primera y rota.**

**.**

Se oía a pesar de los truenos que caían del cielo.

Dos amantes se entregaban a la lujuria y su amor.

El devoraba los labios de su acompañante como si no hubiese mañana, mientras recibía ahogados jadeos por parte del otro.

- Agh… no… r… re… resp… agh… iro… - decía entre jadeos un castaño de hermosos ojos almendrados. Su amante de detuvo y quedo deleitado con la vista que su vello amante le proporcionaba.

El castaño tenía todo el rostro enrojecido y un delgado hilo de saliva le colgaba por su barbilla, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza mientras respiraba agitado.

- _Bello…_ - pronunció el mayor con un sensual acento italiano antes de lanzarse a devorar nuevamente los labios del menor. Aprovechando la sorpresa de este, introdujo su lengua en aquella caliente cavidad y la saboreo toda mientras sus agiles manos se paseaban por aquel fino cuerpo. – Tsuna… - susurró en el oído del castaño cuando dejo de besarle, fascinado sintió el estremecimiento del cuerpo debajo suyo.

- Reborn… - suspiró Tsunayoshi el nombre de su amado tutor al sentir los labios de este paseándose por su delgado cuello.

Marcándolo lenta y tortuosamente estaba el azabache, queriendo con eso que todos supieran que él le pertenecía.

Con prisa rompió la camisa blanca del castaño dejando a la vista aquellos hermosos botones rosados que tanto le gustaba saborear a Reborn. Trazando un camino, escuchando los gemidos de su alumno, de mordidas y lamidas se dirigió a uno de los pezones del pequeño. Los mordió, lamió y atrapó entre sus labios mientras jugueteaba con el otro con su mano. Repitió esto con el otro botoncito mientras los gemidos del pequeño lo excitaba aún más.

- ¡Ahh!… agh… ah… R… Re… born… - gemia el castaño.

- Que cuerpo más lujurioso tienes Tsuna… - gruñó Reborn levantando del botón para observar a su amante que se enrojeció aún más por el comentario.

- No… digas… co… cosas… verg… ¡Ahh!

No pudo terminar de hablar, pues un repentino gemido salió de sus labios.

- Apenas te toco y ya te vienes. Sin duda eres Dame-Tsuna. – dijo divertido y excitado el ex arcobaleno mientras entre sus dedos tenia atrapado el miembro del Decimo. – Te haré sentir aún mejor… Dame-Tsuna… - dijo antes de agacharse y engullir el miembro del menor.

- Ahhh! – gimió con fuerza el castaño de la sorpresa. – No… no… Re… ¡Ahh!… ahh… ah… aaah… no…

Reborn saboreaba la hombría del menor, observando con lujuria las expresiones de su amante.

- Re… born… m… me… ven… ¡Ahhh! – no termino de hablar, se habia venido en la boca de su tutor. – Lo… sie…

- Delicioso… - lo cortó Reborn viéndole a los ojos antes de besarle, haciéndole sentir a que sabía el mismo. – Tsuna… lame… - susurró en los labios de su amante antes de alejarse y colocar delante suyo 3 dedos.

Comprendiendo rápidamente, Tsuna comenzó a ensalivar los dedos de la forma más erógena y deliciosa que Reborn creyó no podía existir. Si su Dame- alumno seguía así **lo rompería sin importar su dolor**.

Cuando terminó de ensalivar sus dedos, Reborn terminó por arrancarle los pantalones mientras se deshacía también de los suyos. Con rapidez introdujo el primer dedo en aquella entrada virgen.

- No… fastidia… - susurró Tsuna incomodo por la intromisión.

Reborn le ignoró y cuando creyó conveniente introdujo un segundo dedo sin escuchar las quejas del otro, los movía fingiendo embestidas.

Las quejas de Tsuna se convirtieron en gemidos cuando Reborn en uno de sus movimientos llegó a un punto que repetía en alcanzar en cada estocada hasta que introdujo el tercer dedo, siguiendo escuchando los gemidos.

- Ya… - susurró para sí pero se sorprendió al escuchar el gemido desilusionado de Tsuna cuando retiró sus dedos. – No te preocupes, ya viene lo mejor.- dijo posicionando su miembro en la entrada del menor que jadeó al sentir la punta de este contra su entrada.

Entró de una estocada a aquella estrecha entrada, escuchando el gemido de dolor de su pareja que con rapidez paso a ser de placer.

Los gemidos inundaron la habitación haciéndola sentir cada vez más asfixiante.

- Reborn… me… agh… me… ahh… vengo… ahh… - jadeó sintiéndose ya en el límite Tsuna.

- Yo también… - gruñó Reborn aumentando el ritmo de las estocadas.

- ¡Reborn! – gritó Tsuna corriéndose mientras oía a su amante susurrar su nombre.

El azabache cayó sobre el pecho del menor cansado y aun así satisfecho. Volteándose a un lado, boca arriba, acercaba a un agotado Tsuna a su pecho mientras le abrazaba posesivamente.

- _Ti amo Tsuna_. – susurró Reborn en italiano.

- Yo también te amo Reborn. – susurró el menor antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Reborn le observaba unos instantes maravillado antes de caer dormido.

**Fin…**

.

* * *

Bueno eso esto por esta ocasión ojojojojo XD

**Xiomi: Kyaaa / - gritó fujoshi al cielo - interesante... morí con esto "Lo rompería sin importarle su dolor" eso fue tan Reborn nunca había leído RebornxTsuna *-* es más... con tanto YamaGoku y DinoHiba y otros, no había pensado en ellos... imágenes salvajes y con movimientos vienen a mi mente... tengo harto doushinji en mi laptop *-* te lo pasaré...**

Xiomi te amodorrro XD me animaste a publicar esta :3 ojojojojo...

Lu-chan aquí esta un incentivo por toda la tardanza... XD

Esta demostrado que dejar un review no mata y hace que la autora tenga mejores ideas X3

bye by


End file.
